dreamy_trinity_precurefandomcom-20200213-history
Galaxy Pretty Cure!
''Galaxy Pretty Cure! belongs to Tamashi Hikari. Ask permission from her to edit this page or any of her other pages. Grammer mistakes or category mistakes are notified in the *Summary Box* after you are done editing. Thank You~'' ❤ is an adaption of the Pretty Cure series produced by Toei Animations. This series is both created and directed by Tamashi Hikari. This is created in Tamashi Animations with the tenth installment in the branch, NikoNiko TV. It replaces Play Pretty Cure! in its official timeslot. It centers around 4 girls as they fight to save the earth from being controlled by other humans in another planet of its own. The main motifs of this series is Galaxies, Stars, and Space. There are a total of 50 episodes. Plot Galaxy Pretty Cure! Episodes Near the Earth of our Solar System, there is a planet not to be discovered, but is named Planet Jiko. It is homed to many different species including Fairies and Human. There is a village and a kingdom homed to the ruler. He was getting tired of sharing his land, he wants to take over more than. He expanded his kingdom, destroying the fairies land, and other beautiful lands as well. The queen heard of this, and turned to Cure Planet to stop him, but it didn't work. She had to hide, including all the other fairies. The ruler's daughter, in cure form as well, saw the destruction, and her mother missing, she knew she had to find more legendary fighters, as pretty cures, to defeat her father before he gets greedy, expanding his kingdom. That's when we meet Kohoshi Ai, a lowerclassmen in Sutekitenchi High School, she was leaving from her friends baseball game until she sees a yellow girl and three fairies. One of the fairies sees her, and follows Ai. The king starts having thoughts of going to other planets to expand, by going after Earth first. He sent one of his henchmen, Marusu, to attack the earth to expand the land. He makes a monster, that meets Ai, and attacks her. The fairy following comes to Ai with a star shaped gem, turning Ai into Cure Eclipse. After she defeats the monster, Ai is tasked to find one more fighter, and find the previous fighter, called pretty cure, to stop the king from taking over earth. Everything was going fine, and the Earth was slowly being taken in control, making the king really upset. In order to expand quicker, he needed to find the fairies that was hiding from the attacks of their home. They were discovered by minions, with the queen there as well. The queen and her fairy had to retreat with a short amount of fairies because of the rest being captured and couldn't be saved. They came to earth to help the team fight and save the world and the fairies. The last henchmen was attacking the girls, when the queen becomes Cure Planet, and destroys the monster. She joined team, making them into a team, not a trio. Now, they need to save both the fairies and the Earth from the king. Characters Pretty Cure : She is the youngest and is a tranquil and sheepish girl that is secretly very crazy, but never shows it. She is very intelligent, with the dream of becoming an astronaut so she can study planets and stars that haven't been discovered yet. She is really good friends with Youko, and goes to every baseball game she goes. Ai loves to help, but a little shy when meeting new people. She transforms into the pink pretty cure, . She represents the star, Sagittarius. : She is a rugged and stern girl with the talent of baseball and singing. She is very talented, with the dream of becoming a professional baseball player. Though baseball is great, she loves to take her time and sing for a while. She is really good friends with Ai, enjoying their time studying and playing baseball with each other. She transforms into the blue pretty cure, . She represents the star, Scorpius. : She is a roaring and thunderous girl that is usually careful of who she attacks, though being crazy. She loves being a politician of the government on Earth, and not the new ruler of Planet Jiko. She tries to stop her father in taking over the earth, and wants the Earth to be what it is. She can't do it alone though, that is why she has the others. She transforms into the yellow pretty cure, . She represents the star, Orion. : She is the oldest and is a serene and elegant women. She is the queen of the villain, and tries to help to stop him. She dreams to see the Planet back to what it was, including the Planet Jiko. On Earth, she works as a teacher at Sutekitenshi High School, being Ai's teacher. Mari is good friend and mother to the girls and will help for the Earth. She transforms into the purple pretty cure, . She represents the star, Aquila. Mascots : He is Ai's fairy partner, and is very sturdy and stringent. He thinks he is the boss of everything, including Ai herself, even though he is only a fairy. Him and Ai have a very supportive relationship, cheering each other on. Moon someday wants to help Ai with her studies in space. : He is Youko's fairy partner and is very silly and booming. He loves mostly anything, excluding the evil. Him and Youko have a tender relationship, caring for one another. Youko cares for Star's personality, and Star cares for Youko's health in games. : He is Kin's fairy partner, and is very considerate and restful. He sometimes hide in a face of danger, but tries to be brave. Him and Kin have a companionable relationship, being really good friends with each other. : She is Rei's fairy partner, and is very intelligent and strict. She is very concern on everyone, and doesn't like to see anyone hurt. She has a sister relationship with Rei, taking of each other like twin sisters. Villains : He is the ruler of Planet Jiko. He is very greedy and really wants to expand his land. According to Rei, he was raised to be a emperor to a large kingdom because of his family ruling larger lands in Planet Jiko. : He is the first villain to attack the pretty cure, and is the commander of the other henchmen. He is very destructive and loves to see things being destroyed to help the king rule other planets of the kingdom. : She is the second villain to attack the pretty cure, and is the only girl on the villain side. She is very intelligent and loves to take over in leading the henchmen. Though Daichi is the commander, she is more trusted by the ruler than Daichi. : He is the third villain to attack the pretty cure, and is the oldest of the team. He is very flirty and loves to try an get girls hearts just to break them. He has a little crush on queen though she is married to the king, and she is a pretty cure. : He is the fourth villain to attack the pretty cure, and is the youngest of the team. He is very rude and bossy and hates being called the baby of the group. He learns to be more kind when Ai shows him love, and purifies him. Supporting Characters : She is one of the old henchmen until was turned down because of being annoying, though she was very intelligent. She is also married to Suigin. She joins with the cure's adventures since she knows her ways though the planet and hideout of the villains. She joins the cures by Planet that has been her friend since Akemi was kidnapped and left to another planet to protect. She is soon to have a baby with being 8 months pregnant until episode 35. Her real name is . : He is one of the old henchmen but quit when he saw Kinboshi get turned down. He is married to Kinboshi, and was Kin's babysitter when she was young. He is very kind-hearted and gentle, but can get very angry if one of the girls, or his wife is either targeted or gets hurt. He has angered issues since being on the team, but learns to be a good man so he can be a good father when his wife has a baby. His real name is . * : He is the butler of the king, and was turned into a monster for many episodes. He is very kind and loyal to the king, which the king dislikes from him. * : She is one of the maids of the king, and is very loyal to the king, though isn't as much hated as Hisao. She becomes a monster for many episodes. * : She is one of the maids of the king, but moves with the queen and helps her when they are in earth. She becomes a monster for many episodes, but not as much as her other fellow servants. Movie Exclusive Characters : She is also known as . : She is also known as . Items * Comet Gem: It is the main item that the cures use to transform into new forms. * Comet Scanner: It is a device that scans what the gem is and what its power is. * Comet Box: It is a container where the gems are put into. * Magical Chronicle: It is a book that is a dictionary of the gems, and a book the cures write on. * Magical Marker: It is a marker/pen the cures use to check mark what gem they got from winning a battle. * Galaxy Scepter: It is Eclipse's main weapon. * Heaven Scepter: It is Cosmo's main weapon. * Globe Scepter: It is Constellation's main weapon. * Planet Scepter: It is Planet's main weapon. Locations : It is the main setting where the villains, fairies, and other humans. : It is the main setting where the cures live, and where Kin and Rei comes. : It is the main setting where the cures transfers to, and where Kin transfers later to, and where Rei starts working at. : It is Rei's secret lair with other fairies were hiding earlier in the season. : It is the setting where the king lives and sits in his throne. : It is a place full of nice people until the attacks. : It is the place where the henchmen goes to hide. Movies : It is an all star type movie with the following teams: Galaxy Pretty Cure!, Play Pretty Cure!, Great Color Pretty Cure!, Fly! Loving Pretty Cure!, and Shining Love Pretty Cure! All five teams are sent to an alternate universe where they have to protect it from a queen that wants to take the crown of the ruler of the universe. But have can't defeat her without the help of a gem called the Cure Gem and a girl named Miho(三保) that is the rulers daughter. : It is the first and only movie of Galaxy Pretty Cure! The girls travel back in time when Planet was first being a cure and have to help her save both her partner that is held captive from an evil emperor. He wants to take magic away from the stars so he can be all great and powerful, but needs the magic of the pretty cure to make that happen. Merchandise Galaxy Pretty Cure! Merchandise Trivia Gallery